The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Circuit breakers have long been used to protect loads from overvoltage and overcurrent situations. Traditionally, these circuit breakers were mechanical circuit breakers. More recently, electronic circuit breakers have been introduced and are preferred to mechanical circuit breakers in certain applications.
The present inventor has recognized a need for various improvements in electronic circuit breakers.